Baby Sitter
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: Pengalaman pertama Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengasuh bayi/Meanie Couple/Wonwoo GS/OS/Happy Reading!


**Baby** **Sitter**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Ro Woon**

 **Kang Chan Hee (1 th)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Dilarang Plagiat!**

 **Note : Just For Fun! Just My Immagination. Happy Reading Yeorobun!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Dddrtttt_ … _dddrrtttt_ …' Ponsel Mingyu bergetar, ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas ia menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Hmm…"

" _Yak, Kim Mingyu kau belum bangun? Aigoo sudah jam berapa ini? Matahari sudah tinggi, anak muda sepertimu kenapa malas sekali!_ " omel si penelepon. Mingyu setengah sadar melihat ke ponselnya siapa yang berani mengomelinya pagi-pagi.

" _Yak, Mingyu cepat buka pintu aku sudah didepan!_ " Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya karena orang itu mulai berteriak.

"Aissshh kenapa cerewet sekali dia." Mingyu bangun dari tidurnya sambil menguap pergi ke pintu apartemen dan membuka pintu. Saat pintu dibuka mata Mingyu membulat tak percaya yang dilihatnya.

Kim Ro Woon sepupunya datang pagi-pagi dengan membawa bayi dalam gendongan model kanguru dan tas besar seperti isi perlengkapan bayi.

" _Aigoo_ kenapa lama sekali." tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, Ro Woon langsung masuk tanpa basa basi. Mingyu hanya diam melihat kakak sepupunya.

"Bayi siapa itu, _Hyung_?"

"Adik angkatku, namanya Cha Ni. _Eomma_ mengadopsinya, buat teman dirumah." Ro Woon melepas gendongan dan merebahkan bayi itu di sofa.

"Lalu maksud kamu bawa bayi itu ke sini?"

"Haaaahh _mian_ Mingyu-ya, aku ada rapat penting dan sangat mendesak. _Eomma_ sedang wisata dengan teman-temannya. _Ahjumma_ yang merawat Cha Ni sedang sakit. Aku titip ya, semua perlengkapan sudah aku siapkan. Beri ia susu setiap 3 jam sekali. Kamu tidak pergi-pergi kan hari ini? Nanti sore aku jemput lagi."

Mingyu belum sempat mengiyakan tapi Ro Woon sudah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Mingyu dan bayi yang tak berdosa.

"Yak, _Hyung_! Bawa kembali bayimu!" Mingyu berteriak namun Ro Woon secepat kilat menghilang masuk ke lift.

"Yak, Kim Ro Woon sialan! _Aigoo_ , harusnya hari ini aku bisa istirahat setelah begadang menyeselaikan _As_ _Built_ _Drawing_." omel Mingyu frustasi melempar sendal ke pintu lift, mengacak rambutnya sendiri setelah Ro Woon pergi.

"Huee huee huee huee." bayi Cha Ni menangis merasa asing dengan suasana baru. Mingyu melihat bayi itu, pikirannya jadi _blank_ bingung harus apa.

"Ya Tuhan, aku memang ingin punya anak dengan Wonwoo tapi tidak sekarang. Ah tidak-tidak kalau aku diamkan kasihan bayi ini, anggap saja latihan mengasuh anak. Tapi aku ingin tidur lagi. Oh astagaaa." Mingyu bingung sendiri. Mingyu mendekati bayi dan mencoba menggendongnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung agar bayi itu merasa nyaman. Seketika Cha Ni berhenti menangis karena merasa tenang. Saat akan merebahkannya lagi, Cha Ni menangis lagi.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya berniat menghubungi Wonwoo. Ia merasa hanya kekasihnya yang bisa diminta tolong.

"Sayang, kamu dimana?"

" _Aku baru turun dari subway, ada apa?"_

"Oh maaf aku lupa, hari ini kamu magang ya." Terdengar tangisan Cha Ni merasa dicueki Mingyu yang sedang telepon.

" _Itu siapa yang nangis?"_

"Sayang, bantu aku. Tiba-tiba kakak sepupuku menintipkan bayinya maksudku adiknya."

" _Mwo? Lalu?"_

"Tapi kamu pasti sibuk, ya sudah nanti kamu terlambat. Hati-hati sayang."

" _Hmm, iya."_

#telepon terputus.

"Ssstt… ssstt… diam ya, apa dia lapar ya? Mungkin dia haus." Mingyu mencari susu ditas lalu memberinya pada Cha Ni dan benar saja bayi itu bersemangat menyedot susu dari botol.

.

.

' _Ceklek'_ pintu terbuka dari luar, Wonwoo masuk kedalam dan kaget melihat isi apartemen sangat berantakan. Ia mencari Mingyu dan melihat sedang tertidur dikamar dengan seorang bayi disampingnya. Namun bayi itu dalam keadaan terjaga sedang asyik mengangkat-angkat kaki, sesekali tangannya bergerak memukul wajah Mingyu.

Wonwoo duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur membangunkan kekasihnya. Mata Mingyu terbuka, ia merasa ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya. Saat menggeliat ia melihat Wonwoo duduk didekatnya. Wonwoo menunduk memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Mingyu.

"Sayang, kamu datang?"

"Aku izin setengah hari, saat kamu telepon aku cemas."

"Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu bakal seperti ini."

Pandangan mereka berdua melirik ke Cha Ni yang masih asyik sendiri sambil menggigit ujung sarung bantal.

"Kamu bisa jaga sebentar? Aku belum mandi."

"Hmm, mandilah." Wonwoo meletakkan tas dan membuka blazernya kemudian menghampiri Cha Ni.

" _Annyeong_ , ah siapa namanya?"

"Cha Ni namanya."

" _Annyeong_ Cha Ni, main sama _Noona_ ya." sapa Wonwoo membuat Cha Ni tertawa senang lalu Wonwoo menggendongnya keluar dari kamar. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, ia merasa Wonwoo sudah cocok menjadi seorang ibu. Wonwoo mengajak bercanda diruang tamu, Cha Ni tertawa geli merasa cocok dengan Wonwoo.

.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi namun tidak menemukan Wonwoo dan Cha Ni, ia mencari ke kamar namun nihil hasilnya.

"Sayang, kamu dimana?"

"Mingyu… Mingyu… tolong…"

"Kamu dimana?" Mingyu bertanya sambil mencari Wonwoo.

"Aku disini… tolong…"

Mingyu kaget dengan apa yang dilihat, entah bagaimana ceritanya saat itu Wonwoo sudah berbaring dilantai dengan rok yang tersingkap hampir memperlihatkan dalamannya. Kaki jenjang, paha putih mulus Wonwoo terekspos dengan jelas dimata Mingyu.

"Mingyu tolong, bayi ini berat."

Rintihan Wonwoo membuyarkan pikiran Mingyu, ia tersadar kembali melihat Cha Ni sedang menindih Wonwoo dan bermain diatas dada Wonwoo. Jangan lupakan air liur yang sudah membasahi blouse shifon berwarna putih yang Wonwoo pakai saat itu hingga membuat kelihatan dalaman yang Wonwoo pakai terlihat warnanya. Mingyu menelan ludah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Yak, _ppali_ kenapa kamu diam saja!"

"Iya sayang." Mingyu mengangkat Cha Ni dari tubuh Wonwoo, malah membuat bayi itu menangis kencang dipisah dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo bangun, Cha Ni meronta ingin digendong Wonwoo lagi, tangan mungilnya menjulur kearah Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya dia lapar."

"Belum lama aku beri ia susu." jawab Mingyu sambil menenangkan tapi Cha Ni tetap ingin digendong Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka isi tas dan menemukan ada biskuit. "Mungkin ia biasa makan ini."

"Tapi ia belum ada giginya sayang."

"Larutkan pakai susu." Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu menyiapkan makanan untuk Cha Ni.

Cha Ni sudah berpindah gendongan ke Wonwoo, ia berhenti menangis. Wonwoo sesekali mencium pipi gembil Cha Ni lalu memangkunya, lagi-lagi Cha Ni main di dada Wonwoo menggigit-gigit.

" _Ppali_ , ia sudah sangat lapar!"

"Aissshh kenapa ia mengambil jatahku." Mingyu tidak rela Cha Ni bermain di dada Wonwoo. Mingyu menurut untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Cha Ni. Wonwoo menyuapi sambil membaringkan dilengannya, sesekali mengajaknya bercerita. Mingyu hanya diam melihatnya sambil memegang mangkok berisi makanan Cha Ni. Sesekali Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo karena merasa tidak diperhatikan, Wonwoo lebih perhatian ke Cha Ni. Cha Ni akan menendang-nendang Mingyu tanda tidak suka _Noona_ cantiknya direbut. Wonwoo hanya tertawa melirik ke Mingyu, melihat sikap Cha Ni yang merasa cemburu. Mingyu yang gemas menangkup kedua pipi gembil Cha Ni dengan telapak tangannya, Wonwoo malah memukul untuk menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu. Mingyu merengut merasa kesal.

"Sayang, kalau kamu mau kita bisa buat bayi lucu. Bagaimana?" Mingyu berbisik.

Wonwoo melirik tajam ke Mingyu. "Tidak sekarang, aku baru lulus kuliah masih ingin meniti karir."

"Ya, kan kepala keluarganya aku sayang. Biar aku yang mencari nafkah." Mingyu menempel sambil berbisik ke Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo merasa geli. Saat Wonwoo menengok dengan cepat Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan nafsu, tak peduli Cha Ni yang menangis karena suapan makanannya berhenti. Wonwoo menggigit bibir Mingyu agar berhenti. Wonwoo berdiri sambil menenangkan Cha Ni, lagi-lagi Mingyu di acuhkan.

"Sayang, kamu buang angin ya?" hidung Wonwoo mengendus bau tidak enak.

"Bukan aku sayang." Mingyu menggeleng.

Wonwoo masih mengendus, ternyata baunya berasal dari popok Cha Ni.

"Sayang, sepertinya dia poop." Wonwoo panik.

" _Mwo_? Baringkan saja." Mingyu terlihat sibuk mencari popok baru.

"Sayang, itu dialasin dulu pakai kain nanti blepotan sofa kamu."

Mingyu menurut mengambil alas dan menggelarnya. Wonwoo membaringkan Cha Ni. Saat akan membuka popok mereka berdua terdiam dan saling tatap.

"Sayang kamu saja ya hmm." Wonwoo meminta pada Mingyu untuk mengganti popok.

"Tapi, dia maunya sama kamu sayang."

"Tapi aku belum pernah."

"Sama aku juga."

Kemudian mereka terdiam, Cha Ni yang sudah merasa tidak nyaman hanya bisa menangis sambil menendang-nendang.

"Sayang, kita lihat di internet saja." usul Wonwoo.

"Ah benar." Mingyu beranjak mengambil ponselnya lalu mereka berdua mencari video tutorial mengganti popok.

"Aku paham, cuma di lap saja kan kotoran yang menempel?" Wonwoo mengerti, Mingyu mengangguk.

"Sayang, bau sekali aku mual." Wonwoo berekspresi mau muntah.

"Ini pakai ini." Mingyu mengambil kain lalu membantu menutup hidung Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo membuka popok dan melepasnya.

Aromanya sangat menyengat, membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya sekedar menghirup udara segar. Wonwoo memberikan popok bekas poop ke Mingyu dan menyuruhnya membuang. Mingyu menutup hidungnya dan tangannya memegang jijik popok bekas lalu membungkusnya dengan plastik sebelum dibuang.

Popok sudah dilepas tapi Wonwoo masih diam, bingung langkah selanjutnya padahal ia sudah paham setelah menonton video.

"Kenapa sayang? Kan tinggal di lap saja."

"Mingyu, itu." Wonwoo menunjuk penis kecil Cha Ni.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku geli mau pegang."

Mingyu tertawa melihat kekasihnya sangat polos. "Sayang, kalau mau latihan dulu, sini pegang punya aku." Mingyu menunjuk miliknya dan membuat Wonwoo merasa kesal ingin memukul.

"Jangan sayang, sakit. Kalau dielus tidak apa." ujar Mingyu manja sambil menutup miliknya.

Wonwoo menarik nafas lalu menatap Cha Ni yang tersenyum sambil menendang-nendang.

"Biar aku pegang kakinya, kamu fokus bersihkan saja pelan-pelan." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo.

Dengan hati-hati Wonwoo membersihkan sisa-sisa poop yang menempel dengan tissu basah dari bokong lalu ke selangkangan.

"Ini juga dilap?" Wonwoo menunjuk penis.

"Iya semuanya sayang." Mingyu mengangguk meyakinkan.

Wonwoo membersihkan hati-hati area kelamin, menyentuhnya dengan agak jijik dengan jarinya. Mingyu tidak bisa menahan tawanya, mata Wonwoo terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Selesai!" sorak Wonwoo girang setelah membersihkan lalu memakaikan popok yang baru. Mingyu kebagian membuang sisa tissu basah.

Cha Ni mengantuk lalu ia tertidur karena perut sudah kenyang dan sudah ganti popok yang baru.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo bernafas lega, setelah memindahkan Cha Ni yang tertidur ke kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu menyender di sofa, Wonwoo tiduran di paha Mingyu. Mereka berdua terlihat lelah. Wonwoo bangun, ia menghadap Mingyu yang sedang menyender lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa sayangku?"

Wonwoo menggoda Mingyu, ia berpindah duduk ke pangkuan Mingyu kemudian memeluknya. Mingyu yang kaget mengatur posisi duduknya dan memberi jarak agar adiknya tidak terjepit.

"Sayang, aku lapar." Wonwoo merajuk manja membuat Mingyu merasa gemas.

"Kamu mau makan apa sayangku?" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo, jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"Ramen?" balas Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"Pakai telur tidak?" balas Mingyu lagi sambil mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"Pakai." balas Wonwoo lagi dan mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"Sebentar lagi ya." Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo lagi.

" _Wae_? Aku lapar." Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu lagi.

"Dicium yang lama biar semangat." Mingyu memajukan bibirnya. Wonwoo menangkup wajah Mingyu dan menciumnya, Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan memegang pinggul dan punggung Wonwoo, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Wonwoo melepas ciuman sambil menatap mata Mingyu.

"Sayang, ada yang bergerak-gerak dibawah jadi geli." Wonwoo berbisik lalu tertawa geli.

"Udah bangun dari tadi sayang." Mingyu mengelitik pinggang Wonwoo sampai ia rebahan di sofa dan Mingyu menindihnya.

"Sayang, ramennya." Wonwoo mencubit dada Mingyu.

"Iya iya aku buatkan ya, khusus buat tuan putriku yang cantik ini."

Mingyu menuruti membuatkan ramen untuk Wonwoo dan mereka makan berdua sambil bercanda.

.

.

Wonwoo bercanda dengan Cha Ni setelah memandikannya, Mingyu juga mulai akrab dengan adik sepupu angkatnya.

' _Ting tong ting tong'_ seseorang menekan bel apartemen Mingyu. Mingyu beranjak melihat siapa yang datang ternyata kakak sepupunya datang sesuai janji untuk menjemput Cha Ni.

"Hai, Mingyu-ya!" sapa Ro Woon dengan senyum cerah. Tidak untuk Mingyu yang masih merasa kesal karena hari liburnya terganggu.

"Siapa yang datang sayang?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil menggendong Cha Ni.

"Oh, Cha Ni sama siapa? Ada _Noona_ cantik ya? _Annyeong_ namaku Kim Ro Woon." sapa Ro Woon senyum-senyum ke Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." balas Wonwoo.

"Pacar kamu?" tanya Ro Woon ke Mingyu.

"Calon istri!" jawab Mingyu jutek meninggalkan Ro Woon.

"Hei, jangan marah ini aku bawakan kue keranjang dan jeruk." Ro Woon memberi bungkusan ke Mingyu lalu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang memangku Cha Ni.

"Kamu beli sendiri?" Mingyu melirik isi kantong yang dibawa Ro Woon.

"Tidak, aku dapat gratis dari relasiku." jawab Ro Woon cuek.

"Ayo Cha Ni, kita pulang." Ro Woon menggendong Cha Ni tapi malah menangis minta digendong Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo menggendongnya lagi.

"Oh, sudah akrab sama _Noona_ cantik ya? Bagaimana kalau _Noona_ ikut kita pulang saja?"

Cha Ni tertawa seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ro Woon.

"Lihat, Cha Ni suka ya sama Wonwoo _Noona_."

"Yak! Sudah se-enaknya menitipkan bayi sekarang mau merebut kekasihku."

"Oh, masih kekasih tadi katanya calon istri."

"Aisshh memang iya." Mingyu makin kesal membuat Ro Woon tertawa senang.

"Oke, terima kasih sudah menjaga Cha Ni. Kalau kamu kangen main saja kerumahku ya Wonwoo." Ro Woon mengedip ke arah Wonwoo sambil mengambil Cha Ni dan membawa tas perlengkapan Cha Ni.

"Oh iya." jawab Wonwoo.

" _Bye_ - _bye_ Cha Ni, lain kali kita main lagi ya." Wonwoo mencium pipi Cha Ni sebelum berpisah.

" _Hyungnya_ kalau dikasih cium juga tidak menolak."

"Yak! Kim Ro Woon sebaiknya kamu lekas pergi!" usir Mingyu.

"Ahh kenapa Kim Mingyu berisik sekali hari ini." Ro Woon segera pergi sebelum diteriaki lagi, Wonwoo menahan geli.

"Wonwoo aku pamit ya."

"Ah iya."

"Suruh pacarmu saja menjaga adikmu!" Mingyu masih mengomel.

"Ah tidak perlu, Cha Ni sudah cocok dengan Wonwoo."

"Yak! Dasar Kim!"

"Yak! Jangan lupa kau juga bermarga Kim." Ro Woon memelet lidah sebelum menghilang masuk ke lift.

Suasana sepi setelah Cha Ni pulang. "Aku pulang ya, sayang." pamit Wonwoo.

"Mau kemana sayang? Kelihatannya kamu suka kalau punya bayi?" Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo.

"Iiihhh nakal nakal." Wonwoo memencet hidung Mingyu sampai Mingyu mangap-mangap.

"Ayo cepat antar aku pulang, aku mau istirahat besok harus masuk, hari ini aku sudah izin." Wonwoo mencubit sambil memandang dengan geram.

"Iya aku antar pulang, tapi cium dulu." Mingyu agak merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik nafas lalu mencium pipi kanan kiri dan kening Mingyu.

"Bibirnya belum."

"Cepat, aku mau pulang." Wonwoo mencubit perut Mingyu.

"Iya iya sayang." Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo lalu mengambil kunci mobil mengantar Wonwoo pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Annyeong, ini aku bikin ada dedek SF9.

Kenapa? Lagi pengen aja heee…

Kenapa Kim Seok Woo alias Kim Ro Woon? Karena aku lihat ada persamaan antara Mingyu dan Ro Woon. Mereka sama-sama visual di grupnya, badannya paling tinggi di grupnya, sama-sama diandalkan dalam hal memasak dan punya marga yang sama.

Kenapa Chan Hee bukan Chan alias Dino? Karena Chan Hee magnae SF9, 1 grup sama Ro Woon.

Okay, aku harap pada suka ya hihihi. Yang mau review boleeehh boleeehhh….

Buat **Cha ChrisMon** ditunggu hutang ff-nya.

 **Rabu, 25 Januari 2017**


End file.
